The Day Before
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: It's almost Sakura's sixteenth birthday and Naruto is out on the roof of his house contemplating. She calls him, meets up with him, and asks him to perform a single request before her birthday the next day. Cute oneshot lemon between Naruto and Sakura.


**Darn it all! O.O Thanks to my friends (and beta-reader) I'm in a lemon-writing frenzy! Probably because I want to finish my latest long romance so bad. Well, another lemon of Naruto and Sakura that popped into my brain, was written onto paper, and typed up for your enjoyment at the cost of hours of my spare time! THOSE HOURS LOST!!!**

**Just kidding, this one was fun. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**'Ranger**

* * *

**The Day Before**

* * *

Spring has always been an outstanding and wonderful time of the year. It always serves as a respite between the freezing cold of winter and the searing heat of summer. Nothing could ever compare to the weather of a Konoha spring.

This year was especially cool, calm, and unbelievably tranquil.

Naruto Uzumaki was lying quietly on the roof of his house, staring at the clouds that dotted the bright, blue sky. He let out a quiet sigh.

The clouds gently drifted overhead, it was relaxing, and slowly lulling him to sleep. But the moment his mind was about to grasp a soothing slumber, his cell phone rang. Without bothering to check the caller ID, Naruto wearily answered it. "Yep?"

"Naruto! Since when did you start addressing your girlfriend with 'Yep'?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, Sakura, I was taking a nap." Naruto sighed. "I can't believe you're going to be sixteen!"

Naruto heard her sigh. "I know, me neither, just like I never thought you'd get enough courage to ask me out."

"So, what's up?" He asked. "I know you didn't call me to be sentimental."

"And you would be absolutely correct." She paused. "I was wondering if we could do something together, you know, just us..."

"You wanna hang out here? I could pick you up."

"You're home? Alone?" Sakura sounded a little surprised. Naruto usually had friends over.

"Yeah. You want me to get you?"

"No, I'll just meet you there."

"Ok, whatever you wanna do."

"Besides, it'd be torture to see you."

"Torture?" Naruto said surprised. "How would seeing me be torture?"

"I'll talk to you when I get there, Babe."

Naruto opened his mouth to prolong the conversation, but before he could say anything, she had already hung up the phone. With a small shrug he re-adjusted his position on the roof top, closed his eyes, and fell into a quiet slumber.

An hour later, the 16-year-old found his girlfriend snuggled against him. When she saw that he was awake, Sakura kissed him slightly slipping her tongue into his mouth. He accepted her kiss and he felt her smile.

"Hmm... There's something different about you today, Sakura..."

"Really?" She asked snuggling herself against him.

Naruto briefly looked over her. She was dressed in a pair of loose sweat pants and a white tank-top with a strap that liked to fall from her shoulder. The bangs on the right side of her face were held in place by several bobby pins that matched the color of her emerald eyes. Her bright pink hair fell just short of her shoulders.

Sakura was a young, small-breasted, skinny, and beautiful girl.

"Yeah," He responded, "there's just something different about you..."

She blushed slightly.

"C'mon." Naruto took her hand. "Let me take you someplace quiet. A place where we can be by ourselves."

Sakura let him lead her into a meadow near his house. They stopped under a large pine tree where the neighborhood was no longer in sight. Naruto sat on a fallen log, Sakura stood sheepishly in front of him.

"Sakura, come here and sit with me!"

She was blushing and her knees were a little shaky, she sheepishly looked down at her feet.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?"

Sakura nodded nervously. "Naruto...? Can you... hold me... Please?"

"Of course..." He got up from where he sat, walked over to her, and gently wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder.

After slowly rocking back and forth in his arms she turned around, placing her back against his chest. Sakura took one of his hands, kissed it, and slipped it underneath her tank-top onto her stomach.

Naruto kissed her neck. "You have such wonderfully smooth skin..."

"Thank you..." Sakura's cheeks were still red.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Mm-hm." She looked up at him, the redness in her cheeks was slowly subsiding. "Naruto, I can trust you, right?"

"Yes."

She simply smiled. With a small, nervous sigh, Sakura guided his hand into her panties. Naruto felt her shiver as she gently pressed his hand against her.

The 15-year-old girl was soaking wet, her silk undergarment was like her bikini bottom fresh after swimming. Her boyfriend was surprised, yet he was somewhat pleased with her.

Sakura began to blush again. "Naruto – I – um – I..."

With his other hand, Naruto placed a finger onto her mouth to silence her. "Hmm, Sakura, are you...?"

Before he could finish, Sakura responded. "Horny? Yes... I'm very... hot and bothered..."

"And...?"

She smiled in a seductive fashion. "And I want to have sex with you before my sixteenth birthday..."

Her boyfriend smiled at her. "That's quite a request... I'm not sure if I'll grant it..."

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura squeezed his hand that was in her pants. "I know you've wanted to have sex with me for a long time... don't lie. Besides, I'm giving in to something you've always wanted to do with me. Don't make me change my mind!"

"Well," He began to massage her pussy, "From what you've told me... You _want_ me to fuck you!"

"I won't deny it..." She responded, doing her best not to moan.

Naruto began to massage her harder. "So... What other dirty secrets do you have?"

Sakura removed his hand, took a step forward, and turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going a bit too fast? I'll tell you my dirty little secrets when I feel like it..." She smiled as he chuckled.

They stood quietly, staring at each other for a few minutes.

She winked at him naughtily, stripping off her tank-top in one, swift move. Sakura let him look over her topless body for a few seconds, then she threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

Naruto placed his hands on her waist, returning the kiss with the same level of vigor.

While they kissed, Sakura pulled off Naruto's shirt.

Each could tell what the other wanted.

Naruto slipped his hand into her panties as she began to gently stroke his cock.

In their sexual fury, they fell into a soft bed of pine needles in the shade of the nearby evergreen tree. Although they fell, neither of them had ceased kissing. Engulfed in their extreme ardor, they lost sight of their surroundings.

Sakura paused. "Hold on a second..."

Naruto watched her intently as she slowly pulled off her pants and panties.

Sakura looked nervously up at her boyfriend with a searching look on her face. She hid her entrance by pressing her legs together. With bright, red cheeks Sakura chuckled nervously. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're sexy..." He gently kissed her briefly. "Why do you want to have sex with me so bad all of a sudden?"

She averted her eyes away from his, and with a little sigh Sakura took out a vibrator from the pocket of her pants. "Do you remember this...?"

"Oh yeah!" He responded with a small laugh. "I gave that to you, like, what, a few months ago?"

The 15-year-old teenage girl nodded with a smile. "I started using it the very first day you handed it to me!" She sighed satisfactorily. "It's your fault I like to masturbate everyday now!"

Again, Naruto chuckled. "Then why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding!"

"Yes you are!" He looked down at her legs.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up!"

She helped him pull his pants off, revealing his dick she so wanted to have buried deep in her pussy. Suddenly, Sakura felt a fast and quick flow of her cum pour out of her entrance.

Spreading her legs out, he asked his girlfriend. "Do you want it?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes..."

"Are you sure you want it?"

"Naruto, you asshole!" She yelled at him. "Just do it!"

He let out a little chuckle and immediately shoved his cock as deep into her as he could. Sakura let out a small, tiny yelp. She tightly held onto him, burying her nails into his back.

For a few minutes, they laid there as still as possible. The silence was broken only by Sakura's shallow breaths. "Oh god..."

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

She nodded. "I just don't know what to say..." Tightening her grip around him, Sakura let out a long, drawn-out breath. "Don't hold anything back, alright? Give me everything..."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes." Sakura responded with a naughty smile. "I want you to ultimately to cum inside me..."

Naruto smiled back at her. "Will do..."

"Good..."

He slowly began to pump his member in and out of her pussy. With each movement, his girlfriend let out small, pleasured sighs. Her nails and teeth, biting into his shoulder, buried themselves into his skin. The feel of her clenching to him made him fuck her harder and faster.

As he got gradually faster and harder, Sakura let out the moans of satisfaction she tried so hard to conceal. "God, Naruto, fuck me faster! It feels _sooo good...!!!_"

Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming in pleasure. It was a futile effort. The moment she felt him shove his throbbing cock into her opening and keep it deep in her, she screamed in extreme pleasure. His cum was hot, warm, and very satisfying.

He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her shivering body.

Sakura let out a loud sigh. "That was... fun..."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it..." He turned to her. "Is that my birthday present from me to you?"

She smiled. "You know what?" She asked, wiping her soaking cunt with her shirt. "I wanna do it again..."


End file.
